Twisting Fates
by StartUp Fiction
Summary: Cloud has a sister no one expected. Just a little idea I had and wanted to write down. Free to use, and up for grabs.


Twisting Fates

Harry Potter had lived a long and happy life, long even by wizarding standards.

The wizard had lived to see his 252nd birthday, living longer than his two best friends and his beloved Ginny, and doing much good in his time. He had seen the unification of the muggle and magical worlds, and was witness to the beginning of what was currently being called the magical age. Harry had seen seen Hermione achieve her dream of creature equality and helped Luna prove the existence of the various creatures she could see. After doing so much good in his life, he greeted death like an old friend once again, looking forward to seeing his now gone friends and family again.

After so many years of peace he had forgotten one fundamental fact, one that his friends and family remembered with much fondness and exasperation. He was Harry Potter, and he was anything but normal. There was no measure of time when one was dead, it passed almost unnoticed by those no longer among the living, but Harry still had a wonderfully long time with his loved ones. It was obvious to those around him, however, that he was restless even before Harry knew it himself. Harry was a hero, helping people was part of his core, and relaxing in the afterlife with his friends and family regardless of all the joy and fun it brought it was not enough for the former Boy-Who-Lived. In her usual dreamy fashion, it was Luna who approached him and told him in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to be reborn then no one would blame him.

Finally, after much convincing and reassurances, Harry left the amalgamation of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Godric's Hollow that was the shared afterlife of his friends and family and rejoined the life cycle. It was in true Harry Potter fashion that he was reborn as Canace Strife, chosen by Gaia herself to twist the fate the goddess had seen for her world.

Amalia Strife was a very intelligent woman, much smarter than anyone save her late husband had ever given her credit for, and she knew as soon they were born that her children were meant for more than Nibelheim had to offer. Her son Cloud had taken after her greatly, with his blonde hair and large blue eyes, as well as her petite frame. His hair stuck up in all directions that literally defied gravity and reminded her greatly of a Chocobo's crest, a trait inherited from his father who had the same problem with his black locks. Her daughter Canace, on the other hand, took after her father. Canace had the same dark locks, not gravity defying like Cloud's but still a veritable bird's nest whenever it was cut too short, and her husband's deep green eyes. Amalia mourned her husband's loss a little every time she looked at the twins, they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she did not look forward to chasing the boys away when Canace was older.

Cloud and Canace were Amalia's pride and joy, the two four year olds were nearly inseparable and were much smarter and more mature than most of the children in the village. Their intelligence combined with the animosity of the villagers had the unfortunate side effect of alienating them from the other children. This would have been much harder if either was ever alone, but the twins had each other and their mother, making the rest of the village unimportant. As much as Amalia wanted to leave Nibelheim with her children, they did not have the means, and so they stayed, living in their small home on the outskirts.

Amalia watched as her children grow older, as the spark of intelligence in their eyes grew ever brighter, and saved up as much as could. Amalia had been born on the mountain, and she would likely die on the mountain, but she would not let her children do the same if she could help it. Though she might die of a heart attack first if they kept bringing home strays.

Amalia had a small panic attack on her children's ninth birthday. Cloud and Canace were both curious by nature and had a habit of running off into the woods at nearly every opportunity, but they never ventured too far and they never stayed out after the sun went down. The fact that it was nearing midnight and there was still no sign of her children was worrying, but it would have been much more so if she knew nothing within several miles of the village would attack them. They had spent too many years nursing various animals back to health, including a couple Nibel Wolves and, though she didn't know this, a baby dragon, to be harmed by anything nearby. Amalia would have been much more terrified if she'd known they were in the old Shinra Mansion.

Cloud and Canace reappeared early the next morning, completely unharmed, with a rather fantastical story. While Cloud told her of their adventure in the forests, one of many she had heard before, Canace had been bracing for her own tale. When Canace told her, with all the seriousness of an old man on a nine year old's face, that this was not the first she had lived, Amalia listened. Amalia listened as only a mother could, with unconditional love and as much understanding as she was capable of in such a fantastical situation.

When it was over, Amalia looked over her daughter. She could see the fear in her eyes, as well as the hope, and while she didn't know why this had happened, Amalia knew she was blessed. She thanked the Goddess as she hugged Canace close, quickly drawing Cloud in as well, and held on to them. Her twins were destined for great things, much greater than she ever expected, and she would be proven right many years later. Amalia would greet her children with a smile and a hug years later, when they returned as heroes with an even larger family than she could have anticipated.


End file.
